Death Note: Ghost Hunt style
by Sesshoumarus-Dark-Angel
Summary: Ryuuzaki some how manages to end up meeting the members of S.P.R after he loses some of his memory due to an attck...better than the summary suggests.. Sequel to Never Again? Mai?
1. Chapter 1

A/N I dont own GHost Hunt or Death Note, If I did L wouldn't have died and Naru wouldn't be such an narcissitic emo

Naru: I dont think you have the grounds to call me that when you yourself are emo.

Me: Meh whatever, WAIT... u just admitted to to being emo -rolls around laughing-

Ryuku Shadow: -walks in- Yo XD Am I in this story?

Me: Of course you are sis, would be that good without ya XP

L: Can we get on with it? I am intrigued as to how you bring the characters together

Random Reader: Yeah what L said, Wait L!! -sighs and glomps him-

All of us: -sweatdrop-

Mai: On with the story X3

This is set after the Kira case and after the last episode of Ghost Hunt, its also a sequel to my other fic Never Again? Mai? ENJOY -goes back to eating cookie dough ice cream- Yummmmmmmmy

CRASH

A lone brunette teenager looked to the sky as the thunder started and tried to hurry to work before it started to rain. The teeneager was called Mai Taniyama and she was currently on her way to work at Shibuya Psychic Research a.k.a S.P.R. Her boss/boyfriend was Kazuya Shibuya also known as Naru the Narcissist, he also had another assistant Lin Koujo who was also an Omniouji(sp?) and possibly his body guard. There were 6 others who worked at S.P.R with them. Takigawa Houshou, a Buhddist monk and a rocking bass player, Ayako Matsuzaki, an earth priestess and a highly talented doctor, John Brown, the Austrailian priest, Masako Hara, a famous medium, Kaci Shado, a medium who is also telepathic and CJ Exile who is also a medium but can also control the element of fire.  
Mai began to pick up her pace but stopped when she saw a boy lying in an allyway, curiosity over came her and went to see if he was ok,  
"Erm are you ok?" asked Mai cautiously The boy did not respond so Mai checked his pulse, he had one but it was very faint. The boy seemed to be unconcious,  
"If you can hear me, I'm gonna call my friends for some help" said Mai She pulled put her cell phone and dialled the number for S.P.R,  
*RING,RING,RIN*  
"Hello, Shibuya Psychic Research, Lin speaking" said a deep masculine voice "Lin, I need your help, I'm in the alleyway behind S.P.R and I've found a boy here who seems to be hurt, could you call Ayako then come down and help me bring him upstairs?"  
"Of course, I shall be there soon" Said Lin as he hung up.  
Mai looked back towards the boy and realised he wasnt as young as she first thought, he looked to be around 21 and had wild black hair and dark bags under his eyes. He was wearing a white long sleeved T shirt, blue baggy jeans and didn't appear to have any shoes on. Mai constantly tried to wake him up but nothing worked. A few minutes after Lin had hung up the phone he ran in to the alleyway with a very pissed Naru behind him. She watched as Lin picked the teen up and carried him into the office leaving Mai alone with Naru,  
"Is Ayako already here?" asked Mai "....."  
"Naru, i dont know what has you in a mood but dont you think we should go check on him?" tried Mai "......"  
"Fine, I will meet you back in the office, you can tell me whats bothering you there" said Mai Mai turned around and ran all the way to S.P.R with Naru following behind, stoic as always *Jeez you'd think he'd open up to me now that we are together* thought Mai as she bounded up the stairs and into the office.  
Mai ran into the room to see all of the members of S.P.R crowding around the injured boy while Ayako was checking him over,  
"Give him room to breathe guys" panted Mai Takigawa looked at the disheveled assistant and smirked,  
" Why Mai, Dont tell me your gonna leave Naru for this new boy?My my my, this just wont do, and after all the trouble Kaci and C.J went through to bring you two together" He cried with fake tears Mai sweatdropped but straightened up once she felt the dark aura radiating from behind her and turned to meet Narus darkening eyes,  
"Naru, dont get so upset you know that I wont leave you,not after what we went through to get together"  
"Damn right you wont, that was alot of freaking hard work getting you two together" Blurted C.J Naru just walked by them and into his office to hide for the day, but no before the usual command was made,  
"Mai.... Tea.. Now"  
"Sir yes Sir!" laughed Mai as she saluted and walked away

(While Mai was making tea)  
Ayako,Lin and Kaci were in a discussion about the strange, while Takigawa, C.J, and John were making a lot of noise and laughing and Masako was sitting in the corner glaring at the room's occupant's, " So Ayako have you figured out whats wrong with him yet?" asked Kaci "It seems like just a normal bang on the head, he should wake up soon but I can't tell until then if he has a concussion or not" Replied Ayako casting a worried glance at the teen "Ayako, theres something else isn't there?" Questioned Lin Ayako sighed and turned her attention back to the two infront of her,  
"Not really but I.....uh... If it was just a normal bang on the head then why hasnt he woken up yet? I mean the contusion on his head suggests that he's been like this for longer than normal"  
"I am worried also, I could look into his mind like I usually could with any of you guys" Started Kaci "No, that is not an option Kaci, we have no idea who he is and what it could do to you" Countered Lin "Well fine but if the situation arises then I will no hesitate to......" Ayako and Lin stood confused as Kaci stood alert,  
"He's awake" Kaci whispered The three turned to the teen on the couch who was now stirring and Ayako and Kaci were the first to his side and helped him into a sitting position,as the rest of the S.P.R minus Naru, Lin and Mai crowded round the poor teen,  
"How are you feeling?" asked Kaci The teen brought his head up and onyx eyes met midnight blue and they stared at each other for longer than necessary, both blushed and looked away,  
"So how are you feeling, Do you have a name?" asked Takigawa The teen looked round at each member of the group before replying with a shaky voice,  
"I will be fine, My name is Ryuuzaki and I thank you for all your help, but where am I?"  
"You are at S.P.R also known as Shibuya Psychic Research, in Tokyo" Replied C.J "Who are you people?" Asked Ryuuzaki "I am CJ Exile , this is Ayako Matsuzaki, Masako Hara, Houshou Takigawa, John Brown and Kaci Shado, our friend Mai Taniyama found you unconcious on the street and brought you here for medical assistance"  
Each person bowed respectively and said Hello to the teen, he nodded in reply and tried to stand up but John intervened,  
"You should rest for a little while longer Ryuuzaki, you have a nasty knot on your head"  
Ryuuzaki's body seemed to agree and he sat back down,  
"Can you tell us what happened to you Ryuuzaki?" Asked Takigawa He seemed to ponder this for a moment before replying,  
"I cant remember" The members of S.P.R gathered in the lounge area cast worried looks at each other.

Yay XD Finally a new story, I was sooooo busy that i couldnt even bring myself to think of a decent plot for this one. Pairings will be:  
NaruXMai TakigawaXAyako JohnXMasako friendship KaciXRyuuzaki .C and some one sided MaiXRyuuzaki

REVIEW PLEASE -does cute anime puppy eyes- XD 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, I wanna thank everyone for being patient with me. I know its been a while since I have posted anything but I have a perfecty good excuse. I started college last summer and had written the next chapter for this story but then my computer got a virus and wiped everything and now my computer cant be fixed which blows. Then I got really sick for months on end which means i couldnt even plan or re-write anything I had done. My parents split a while back too and now my mom's got a new boyfriend and they're moving in a few months, thus leaving me no where to live. I promise though as soon as things get back on track i'll write 5 chapters for you guys, how does that sound?

Thanks for all the reviews and stuff.

You guys rock XD

Sesshoumaru's_Dark_Angel


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so this isn't gonna be five chapters like I promised but at least its something right?

Naru: You promised the people five chapters, are you that stupid that you cant even do that?

Me: Screw you Naru.

Mai: Now guys lets not fight, S.D.A i'm sure after this chapter is done you'll right some more right?

Me Yeah but not today, it's really sunny and warm outside and I wanna go play!

Naru: You're 21 years old and you wanna go play?

Me: Hey this is Scotland that doesnt happen often, well at least not this time of year.

Naru: Idiot

Me: Dont forget who the author is here Naru, I could be mean and make you wear a pink tutu and dance around to Caramelldansen.

Naru: You wouldn't dare

-I hold up neon pink tutu with an evil smile-

-Naru pales and runs away-

Me: Get back here Naru, this is gonna look so adorable on you!

-I run after Naru-

Mai: Right you know the drill S.D.A doesn't own Ghost Hunt or any other material you recognize in this story, the only thing she owns is a water gun and Asking Alexandria's Stepped Up and Scratched CD. Enjoy!

"What do you mean you cant remember?" Asked Ayako.

"I think it's pretty self explanatory," Ryuzaki deadpanned.

"Do you remember anything at all? Maybe where your from or someone who we can contact for you?" Asked Kaci moving to grab the miko who looked like she wanted to murder the injured man on the couch.

"I remember someone's name, but for some reason it makes me sad when I think of it," Replied Ryuzaki putting a hand on his head.

"What's the name?" Asked Mai.

"His name is Watari, I think he may have been someone very important to me but I cant remember why,"He said with a frown.

"Right so let's recap; we know your names Ryuzaki and that you are suffering from some kind of memory loss, you don't know where your from or how you got injured and the only thing you do remember is the name Watari," Said Naru and Ryuzaki nodded.

"Quite a predicament your in kid," Said Takigawa.

"Lin I want you to run the name Watari and cross reference it with the name Ryuzaki and let me know what you find, Ayako now that he's awake I want you to try and find out if his memory loss is temporary or not and if its related to his head injury. Mai, make more tea," Ordered Naru and each person went to complete he assigned tasks.

"What do you want the rest of us to do boss?" Asked Kaci.

"Whatever you want, but let me remind you this office is not a clubhouse so keep the noise level to a minimum," Replied Naru going into his office.

"That man really needs to remove the stick from his ass," Laughed CJ.

"Don't let him hear you say that or you'll be out of a job," Warned Ayako.

"Doubt it, if I go then Kaci goes and our powers are too special to the narcissist to let go," Replied CJ and Kaci nodded.

"Powers?" Asked Ryuzaki.

"Damn that's right we never told you what we did here did we kid? I'm a Buddhist monk, Ayako here is a Shrine Maiden, John's a Catholic Priest, Masako is a Medium, Lin's an Omnyouji, Mai has ESP and Naru has PK," Replied pointing to each peron who was stil in the room.

"And you two?" Asked Ryuzaki looking at CJ and Kaci.

"I'm telepathic and can communicate with the dead, and CJ here can control and manipulate th element of fire," Replied Kaci.

"I can also comminucate with the dead," Said CJ.

"Wait Kaci you said your telepathic, so couldn't you read my mind and tell me what happened to me?" Asked Ryuzaki

"In theory yes, but I'm not really supposed to use my telepathy," Replied Kaci.

"Why not?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Because of the after effects, everytime I use my telepathy is like someone has drained me off all my energy and I fall into a coma like state for a few days. I only ever use it in emergencies, but if Lin's search doesnt give us any leads and we dont get a case i'll use it to help you," She said and Ryuzaki nodded gratefully.

"Kaci do you have your guitar with you?" Asked CJ.

"Not my electric but my acoustics through the back why?"

"Feel like practicing for our show next week?" Asked CJ and Kaci nodded going to the back room to get her guitar. Coming back through into the main room Kaci took a seat next to Ryuzaki on the sofa and tuned her guitar. CJ moved to sit in the seat opposite the couch and waited until Kaci had finished tuning her guitar while the others found their own seats wherever they could. Mai appeared from the kitchen with a tray full of tea and quickly went to Naru and Lins offices to give them a cup and practically ran back so she wouldn't miss the show. Eveyone loved it when Kaci and CJ performed, whenever the two of them sang everyone nearby felt calm and peaceful,

"What song do you wanna do first?" Asked Kaci

"All my heart," Replied CJ and Kaci began playing.

(Kaci's parts will be like **THIS **CJ's parts will be like _THIS _Both parts will be like _**THIS**_)

**There's so many things that I could say**

**But I'm sure it would come out all wrong**

**You've got something that I can't explain**

**Still I try and try and let you know**

**The first summer we spent, one will never forget**

**Looking for any kind of reason to escape all the mess**

**That we thought was what made us**

**Ain't it funny now, we can see**

**We're who we're meant to be**

**You still have all of my**

**You still have all of my**

**You still have all of my heart**

**Ohhh**

_There's too many times I have to say_

_I could have been better and stronger for you and me_

_You always make me feel okay_

_Those late summers we spend stay up talking all night_

_I'd ask, "You think we'd ever make it?"_

_You say, "I'm sure, if it's right."_

_Ain't it funny to think just how stupid I used to be_

_Hope you always believe_

_You still have all of my_

_You still have all of my_

_You still have all of my heart_

_You still have all of my_

_You still have all of my_

_You still have all of my heart_

**Let them talk and talk and talk**

**Let them say what they want**

**We will laugh at the thought; they don't know what we got**

_Every year that goes by, a year older we are_

_You'll still be beautiful then, bless your beautiful heart_

_**We'll talk and talk and talk**_

_**How crazy is it**_

_**Someone could waste their whole life helplessly**_

_**Just patiently waiting for a love like you and me**_

_**For a love**_

_**You still have all of my**_

_**You still have all of my**_

_**You still have all of my heart**_

_**You still have all of my **_

_**You still have all of my**_

_**You still have all of my heart**_

Everyone cheered when the two had finshed but went quiet when Naru appeared at the doorway of his office,

"What did I say about the noise level?" He asked coldly.

"To keep it down," Replied Ayako.

"Exactly, that wasn't keeping it down," Replied Naru

"They were only cheering for us Naru, it aint our fault if we're so damn good," Said CJ with a grin.

Naru just growled and went back into his office slamming the door behind him and everyone grinned at each other. They knew that Naru would take it out on them all later but it didn't matter, because they knew he cared secretly. Just like they knew they would always have each other and they could tackle any obstacle in their way.

DONE! Sorry if it seemed a little rushed I lost all motivation half way through the chapter, but I kept going because I knew you guys have been waiting a long time for a new chapter.

Go check out the song All My Heart, it's by a band called Sleeping With Sirens.

Review's make me feel all fuzzy and warm so review please coz the sun ran away again and now I'm cold .


End file.
